bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Plot Hole
A plot hole in Bioshock is that Rapture was created in 1946 and the gameplay takes place in 1960. Therefore Jack would olny be 14 years old. I have thought about this and I thought that I remember Fontaine saying that Jack was created in Rapture so is Jack a bio-engineered person or a robot? :i believe the statute of limitations on spoilers has expired so here goes: :he is not bio-engineered, but he was age-accelerated with genetic engineering. he is the illegitimate son of andrew ryan and jasmine jolene. he was sold to someone, assumed to be fontaine for unknown purposes at the time. it is revealed from the ingame audio diaries that dr suchong was involved with the age modification and what amounts to brainwashing. it is also revealed that "the subject(s)" are showing signs of being in the late teens even at 1 year old. jack is sent to the surface in secret (remember, fontaine is a smuggler) only to be "triggered" to hijack the plane at a certain gps codes(overtop the lighthouse) to "discover" rapture and enter without alerting ryan of the connection of you(jack)/fontaine --Uberfuzzy 21:20, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up for me.--UDon'tF***Fontaine 14:02, December 3 2007 Also, if you listen, you can here Jack's revolver's cylinder spinning right after the screen goes black in the plane, so he got a note saying would you kindly hijack the plane and a pistol in a package.Grendel 6.5 13:35, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I thought the package said "Would you knidly open at LAT ?? and LONG ??" Kmopotato 01:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) It did, I'm not saying it word for word. So in the little package he got the would you kindly letter telling him to hijack the plane at this latitude and longitude and there was also a pistol in the package along with the letter.Grendel 6.5 23:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) --- How exactly did Jack know the Longitude and Latitude while sitting as a passenger?? I suppose he could have done his hijack much earlier and used the planes instruments, even headed for them. 4 years old and his conditioning would also have to have been in flying a passenger plane (at least enough for the controlled crash which left him alive). Hmmm, alternate plots for DLC - other people who survived the crash who (we didnt see) took a little longer to take the 'next' Bathysphere down.... Useful if the Infinite DLC needs some other outside people to act as a foil/complicate the plot. 11:17, August 30, 2013 (UTC) --- Minor plot hole here: As the plane in the intro scene crashes, the sound of propeller engines sputtering and whirring can be heard, but the interior and tail section of the plane closely resemble those of a Boeing 707 (a jet aircraft). --- If Fontaine could control Jack from the start, why did he need to fake his entire backstory involving Atlas and his family? ---- https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Radio_Messages:_Proving_Grounds 18. Frank Fontaine - Ain't strictly business I remember when me and the Kraut put you in that sub. You were no more than two. You were my ace in the hole, but you were also the closest thing I ever had to a son. And that's why this hurts. Betrayal, kid. Life ain't strictly business. ----